Project Description: This project intends to increase graduate rates and improve the academic profile of minority science who begin their academic careers at Community College of Philadelphia and transfer to Temple University through development of the TU- CCP Academic Community. The program has two major components both being directed at critical points in the educational process. The first is the high school to community college transition where students falter both academically and personally. The second critical point is at the community college-university transition. The summer enrichment program will provide the necessary intervention to ensure academic performance in the first academic year at the community college. Research projects offered as part of the summer enrichment experience will introduce students to chemistry and biology and couple classroom learning to basic research applications. The coursework material will be made relevant. During the first years at the community college, students will be involved in an integrated research program which will introduce students to the university environment. Special courses, seminars, advising and mentorship will be offered to all students. After transfer to the four year institution, students can continue in their research or take advantage of industrial practicum experiences in their major. There will be professional development courses and preparation for graduate study. Throughout all years of the program students will have access to supplemental instruction, student and faculty mentorship, research opportunity and career counseling. We believe that these best practices will produce a cohort of academic achievers from an at risk group.